


「JOP骨科」为时不晚

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [7]
Category: JOP
Genre: M/M, Rps 骨科 小甜饼 一点点车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *rps/带点黄色的小甜饼*奥詹*rps可以ooc吗（ooc能手叉腰）
Relationships: 奥利弗菲尔普斯 詹姆斯菲尔普斯
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 12





	「JOP骨科」为时不晚

正文

“詹姆斯，快点——”奥利弗在他的耳边喘息着催促，“快到了——噢噢——”詹姆斯手中的性器勃勃跳动着往他手心剧烈地耸动，滑腻的液体蹭了他满手。  
“天——天啊——奥利弗——”奥利弗呼出的热气不断钻入詹姆斯耳中，他悠长地呻吟了一声释放在他哥哥的手中，奥利弗几乎是同时喷射了出来。他们面对面撸动着对方的性器，气喘吁吁地享受高潮带来的余韵。

这曾经是青春期的少年们最热衷于的项目，在每天繁忙的拍摄结束后，他们都期望着回到租借的小屋，挤在温暖的床上给彼此来个酣畅的手活。

年青的双生子无忧无虑地挥霍着他们的青春时光，曾经单纯的认为一切都不会改变。事实上随着年龄的增长，詹姆斯开始焦虑，拍摄进度的前进让他意识到他们分开的日子愈来愈近，他们终将走上各自的旅途。就像剧本里弗雷德永远活在了20岁，而乔治必须独自面对剩下的人生。

詹姆斯经常庆幸他不是孤身一人来到这个世界，他们是彼此最好的伙伴，亲密无间是他们的代名词。直到某次照例大汗淋漓地给对方来了一发手活，他看着奥利弗微张着双唇喘气，饱满的嘴唇泛着点舌头舔过的水光，等詹姆斯找回理智的时候，他意识到他刚刚亲吻了他的孪生哥哥，以一种情人间的方式。之后詹姆斯勉强维持着调笑的表情，用手指粗鲁地抹了抹奥利弗的嘴唇，转身去摸索床头柜上的纸巾，掩盖住心里的惊涛骇浪。

自此以后，虽然他们还是时不时地给彼此来一发，但是詹姆斯敏锐地察觉到有些什么变质了。他没有忽略亲上奥利弗的瞬间，他哥哥的短暂僵硬。

詹姆斯越是想要忘掉这件事，奥利弗的嘴唇反复出现在他的脑海中，以至于有一次他念叨着奥利弗的名字从梦中惊醒，他梦见奥利弗结实的双臂紧紧地拥抱着他，伴随着灼热的呼吸以及深情的凝视。他猝不及防地醒来，阴茎硬的发疼。更糟糕的是他的动静吵醒了奥利弗，奥利弗侧躺着睡眼惺忪地看他，“做噩梦了？”詹姆斯猜想当时他的表情一定特别紧张而尴尬，因为他瞧见奥利弗迷迷糊糊间漏出一丝坏笑，“噢——詹米——偷偷在做什么坏事？”他的哥哥半梦半醒地撑在他的脑袋边，熟门熟路地探入他的睡裤，握住挺立的肿胀来回套弄着，嘴里还嘟囔着你还真是精力旺盛。詹姆斯罪恶地享受着梦中人搓揉他下体的快感，胸腔的空虚感随着高潮的来临越攒越多。奥利弗明显更想回到梦乡，詹姆斯就着哥哥的手到达高潮后，奥利弗随意地把手中的白浊擦拭在詹姆斯的肚皮上又沉沉睡了过去。詹姆斯扭头看着奥利弗熟睡的面容，控制不住地摸上他的脸侧，视线落在不停在他脑海中出现的双唇上，奥利弗的唇线起伏漂亮，唇珠饱满，引诱着詹姆斯再次覆上它们。简单的双唇相接让他甜蜜地想像小女孩一般感动大哭。詹姆斯不舍地退开了，双唇分离时候发出啵地一声轻响。詹姆斯捂住自己发烫的脸轻轻冲向浴室。

詹姆斯并不在意外界的看法，他只担心奥利弗嫌恶的眼神。只要想象到他的哥哥会用那种看到鞋底粘着脏兮兮口香糖的眼神看他，詹姆斯浑身的欲望都会冷却。同时他害怕着暴露自己隐秘的欲望，在奥利弗的手和他的老二亲密接触的时候，他总是克制不住想要抱住他哥哥亲吻他的嘴唇。他还悲伤的发现除非他蹭着奥利弗暗示想要，奥利弗屈指可数地需要他的手活。

这些迹象让詹姆斯心灰意冷。在电影的终结篇拍摄档期，詹姆斯和奥利弗几乎停止了男孩们之间的运动。他饰演弗雷德的戏份即将拍摄结束，很快同进同出的日子就要到尽头，他和奥利弗会各自展开未来的人生。这让他恍恍惚惚地度过最后几场拍摄，甚至因为前一晚的失眠，他躺在片场的地上睡着了。等他醒来，原先围着弗雷德“尸体”的“家人们”都已经离开，包括他的哥哥。奥利弗没有像往日一样叫上他去餐厅吃饭，可能奥利弗终于能摆脱他了，詹姆斯酸涩的想。奥利弗之后还有些戏份，而他的全部结束了。

詹姆斯拖着疲惫的身体直接回到了空无一人的小屋，先让我睡一觉，他这么想着把自己摔在了他和奥利弗的床上。

只有在梦里，奥利弗才会这样紧密地拥抱他，他哥哥的手温热地贴在他的胸口，柔软的双唇滑过他的耳廓来到他的唇角，不是纯洁的双唇相接，奥利弗会舔开他渴望已久的嘴唇，探入舌尖温柔地缠住他。那双手会牢牢地箍住他，像是怕弄丢他生命里的另一部分。奥利弗的阴茎会急切地顶住他…等等，詹姆斯突然惊醒了过来，身后真的有个灼热的硬物顶在他的臀缝间，一双结实的手臂横在他胸前，詹姆斯惊疑地回头看向身后的男人，“奥——奥利弗——”

他的哥哥笑着看着他，“醒了。”詹姆斯大脑当机地看着奥利弗凑过来吻他，有些霸道地吞下他所有的话语。他被亲的神魂颠倒，发出唔唔的闷哼声。然而疑惑占据了他大部分心思，他微微挣扎出奥利弗甜腻的吻，使劲嗅了嗅。“没有酒精摄入——詹米——如果你是想问这个——”奥利弗低低笑了起来，“也没有迷情剂——”他又补充道。  
奥利弗撑着他发愣的间隙再次堵住了他的双唇，像是要讨回陈年旧债般激烈地亲吻他，“对不起詹米——我浪费了太多时间——”奥利弗的手托住他的后脑勺又啄了他一口，“你知道——我花了些时间理清自己的感情——我是说——我们之间的感情——”詹姆斯呆呆地看着他，奥利弗忍不住俯首又是一阵唇舌交缠，银丝被牵扯出两张分开的嘴唇。“看见你僵硬地躺在地上……那瞬间是我最深的噩梦——”他摸了摸弟弟的头发，“我真的怕有一天失去你——而我们被那些不重要的事绊住脚步——甚至我都没有好好亲吻过你——”

詹姆斯的心脏砰砰砰地剧烈跳动着，得愿以偿的喜悦涨满了他的胸腔，他竟然真的像小女孩般红了眼圈，所有想倾诉的话语涌上喉头，最终他哽咽道，“奥利弗，我爱你。”

“天哪——詹米 ——”奥利弗用一种夸张的语调叫道，“你是要哭鼻子了吗——我的弟弟（my little brother）”  
他亲昵地蹭了蹭詹姆斯的鼻尖，贴着他的唇呢喃，“我也爱你。”

詹姆斯缩了缩鼻子觉得有那么点丢脸，他抬起头和哥哥接吻，不一会儿就败下阵来，被奥利弗按在蓬松的枕头里亲的喘不过气。“说到底——我是你哥哥——”奥利弗不怀好意地隔着裤子顶了他一下，“乖乖躺着。”

詹姆斯听话地躺好，满心欢喜地看着他的哥哥他的恋人。任由他脱光彼此的衣物，像初生的婴儿般光裸着拥抱在一起，他们如此熟练地套弄着彼此的阴茎，肉体亲密契合着射在对方手中。詹姆斯失神地仰面躺着，奥利弗在帮他套弄出余下的白浊，接着奥利弗亲了亲他的胸口，“等着。”

温暖的人体暂时离开了他，詹姆斯分外空虚地托着软下来的阴茎发愣。奥利弗很快回来了，长腿一伸跨坐在他身上。“詹米——把腿打开——”他的哥哥用不正经的语气说。

詹姆斯点点头，他的心被对奥利弗的爱意充满了，他柔顺地抱住自己分开的双腿，将一切都展示给他的哥哥。  
“噢……”奥利弗呻吟一声，指尖带着冰凉的液体挤了进去，詹姆斯期待地看着他，奥利弗有些受不了地移开视线，草草套弄了几下又站立起来的阴茎，手下耐心地按压着高热的肠壁。詹姆斯呻吟了起来，异物的入侵感显然不如他对奥利弗的渴望，当三根手指在他体内戳刺着，他难耐地催促着，“奥利……噢……快进来……”他的腿自觉地缠上奥利弗的腰，脚后跟急切地蹭着奥利弗的尾椎骨。“天哪……”奥利弗咬着牙抽出了手指，将自己发疼的肿胀抵在弟弟被手指操开的后穴，“詹米——你知道你在做什么吗——天——”

詹姆斯努力抬起头勾下奥利弗的脑袋给了他一个吻，“和我的哥哥做爱……”  
奥利弗本还忍耐着一点点将自己埋入詹姆斯的体内，詹姆斯的话让他失了控全根顶入了进去，“你……”

两人都呻吟了出来，詹姆斯是疼的，奥利弗被夹得差点射出来，他没什么办法地俯下身去亲吻疼的脸色发白的弟弟，“再说啊……痛的还不是你——小处男——”  
詹姆斯给了他一个白眼，“你很有经验？”  
“哥哥看片学的——”奥利弗咬了口弟弟的喉结。

“什么时候……？”

“每次半夜里——”  
“你在浴室叫着我的名字自慰的时候——”

END


End file.
